L'amour d'une étoile
by Nahamy
Summary: déclaration d'amour sous un ciel étoilé.


Auteur : Nahamy Adresse : Nahamy@aol.com Base : FF8 Couple : SxS Genre : Romance YAOI Disclamer : s Y sont po à moi. Résumé : C'est fou comme ça rend romantique les étoiles.  
  
L'amour d'une étoile.  
  
Seifer était allongé sur le ponton, il regardait les étoiles. Cela faisait un an qu'Ultimécia avait été détruite et qu'il vivait sur un bateau à Horizon avec Fujin et Raijin. Et depuis chaque nuit il restait là à contempler les étoiles, les étoiles, elles lui rappelaient tant de souvenir. Ces nuits à l'orphelinat où lui et Squall sortait en douce pour regarder ses astres allongé sur le sable, et finalement ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre bercé par le bruit des vagues. Puis Elléone est arrivée et ces nuits magiques furent rompues. Le temps de l'enfance s'étiola peu à peu pour laisser place à celui de l'adolescence, avec ses peines et ses haines. Seifer et Squall se mirent à se détester tout en cherchant la présence de l'autre au cour de duel. Seifer se remémora sa vie à la BGU, l'examen du seed où il avait dit à Squall qu'un jour il lui confierai ses pensées intimes, pensées qui étaient habité par lui. Car oui, Seifer aimait Squall, d'un amour si fort qui lui avait permis de bloquer l'envoûtement de la sorcière quand elle lui ordonnait de le tuer, oh pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour ne pas le tuer. Mais ces efforts n'avaient servit à rien Squall le détestait et sortait avec Linoa à présent. Seifer soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel pour y voir tracer avec des étoiles le visage de celui qu'il aime. ( A la BGU assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre Squall contemplait les étoiles, il avait des souvenirs de plus en plus précis de son enfance à l'orphelinat, et ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'avant l'arrivé d'Elléone sa vie se résumait à un prénom Seifer. Seifer, depuis des mois toute ses pensées étaient dirigé vers lui. Il avait été envoûté par Ultimécia et était donc innocent. Squall aurait été si heureux si celui-ci revenait à la BGU, mais il avait peur aussi, peur que ses amis ne comprennent pas, qu'il refuse sa proposition. Squall poussa un soupir, il se sentait seul, Quistis et Zell roucoulait et il en était de même d'Irvine et Selphie. Mais à la réflexion il préférait être seul que de subir la présence de Linoa, il l'avait virer cela faisait 6mois, elle était retourner chez son père, bon débarras, une vraie suceuse de vitalité celle là. Finalement il alla se coucher et rêva d'un grand blond aux yeux verts. *~*~* -Squall Leonheart vient tout de suite dans mon bureau.  
  
Cid que lui voulait-il encore celui là, il avait suffisamment de bouleau comme ça. Déjà las alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer il se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur.  
  
- Squall assied toi, je dois te parler se Seifer. - QUOI ? QU'EST CE QU'IL A ? IL EST BLESSE ?  
  
Cid le regarda surpris de tant d'inquiétude, finalement se dit il cela se passerai peut-être mieux que prévus.  
  
- Non, non, tout va bien, en fait j'en ai parlé avec les autres, sur le fait que Seifer n'était pas responsable, et nous avons décidé de le réintégrer au sein de la BGU, je voudrais avoir ton avis. - Je suis tout à fait d'accord, bon je vous laisse j'ai du bouleau.  
  
Squall partit vers son bureau, et une fois à l'abri des regards il laissa exploser sa joie, c'était merveilleux, un de ses rêves devenait réalité.  
  
(  
  
- Seifer ! Seifer ! Fujin s'arrêta essouffler devant lui et lui tendit une lettre. Celui-ci la lut et au fire et à mesure de sa lecture un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. - Alors ? demanda timidement son amie. - On fait nos valises.  
  
La petite troupe prit le train pour Balamb le jour même et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les seeds étaient là, ils les attendaient. Quistis et Selphie embrassèrent Seifer avec effusion, Zell et Irvine lui donnèrent une accolade viril, puis vint Squall, ses amis craignait un peu sa réaction, et à leur plus grand étonnement il se jeta dans ses bras, Seifer d'abord étonné lui rendit bien vite son étreinte. Après plusieurs seconde Quistis les ramena à la réalité par un toussotement discret, tout deux se séparèrent précipitamment en rougissant.  
  
- Où est Linoa ? demanda le bond pour faire diversion  
  
- Squall l'a virer, il en avait marre. Expliqua le zébulon du groupe.  
  
- Nan mais t'imagine même pas, quelle sensu elle est.  
  
- Je sais Squall, et je compatis. Seifer laissa un sourire ornait ses lèvres, une immense sensation de joie l'envahit, Squall était libre, et vue comment il lui avait sauté dans les bras il ne lui en voulait pas, et c'est le c?ur léger qu'il se dirigea vers la BGU.  
  
(  
  
Les jours se succédèrent les uns aux autres, malgré tout ses effort et ceux de ses amis Seifer avait dut mal à se faire accepter, vis-à-vis des autres élèves, Seifer aurait depuis longtemps abandonné si Squall n'avait pas étais là avec son si merveilleux sourire. Alors que la journée avait été particulièrement dure quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le blond alla ouvrir et découvrit son visiteur : Squall.  
  
- Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
  
- Où ?  
  
- C'est une surprise, viens.  
  
Squall lui prit la main et l'emmena vers l'hydre, il fit asseoir le blond dans un siège et s'assit derrière les commandes, à ses côtés Seifer découvrit une couverture et un panier pique-nique, il ne posa aucune question trop heureux d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec celui qu'il aimé. Au bout d'une petite heure de vole Squall se posa à coté d'un veille édifice en ruine, Seifer sourit en voyant où Squall les avait emmener, l'orphelinat. Tout deux descendirent au bord de la plage, Squall installa la couverture pendant que Seifer faisait un feu de bois, puis après avoir dégusté des marshmallow, ils 's'allongèrent sur le dos pour contempler les étoiles. Squall vint se blottir dans les bras de son ami tout comme il le faisait quand ils étaient gosse, ils restèrent immobile quelque instant, puis Seifer posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, elle était douce, chaude, avec un léger goût de sucre, alors qu'il allait arrêter Squall lui rendit son baiser s'accrochant à lui, comme si il avait peur de se noyer, finalement à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Squall regarda son aîné dans les yeux et se rapprocha.  
  
- Je t'aime Seifer.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Squall, tu es mon étoile dans la nuit, ne me quitte jamais.  
  
- Je serai toujours là, je te le promet.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
